


one

by tide_ms



Series: what could have been (unfulfilled stories) [1]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: I wrote this for my (oh my girl exchange 2017) assignment, but for reasons: time management, RL, inspiration, I couldn't expand on these scenes or rework them to fit the plot I went with. I actually wanted the story to be two-parts sort of where part two would be about Jiho as Shield agent, but yeah...Anyway, I didn't want to delete them since I like them, and I don't want to leave them to dust when I'll probably not gonna write a whole story with them.





	one

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my (oh my girl exchange 2017) assignment, but for reasons: time management, RL, inspiration, I couldn't expand on these scenes or rework them to fit the plot I went with. I actually wanted the story to be two-parts sort of where part two would be about Jiho as Shield agent, but yeah...
> 
> Anyway, I didn't want to delete them since I like them, and I don't want to leave them to dust when I'll probably not gonna write a whole story with them.

Hyojung informed Jiho about her second test right as they reached the practice hall, which finally had been filled with training equipments. It had only a water cooler and a sparring mat the other day.

On that note, the hallways of Shield's new headquarters were now actually bustling with life as most agents returned from their urgent missions caused by the attack. Some with great news, some with disappointment and sorry written all over their faces. Hyojung smiled to all of them the same bright smile Jiho knew all about.

"First, I can fight perfectly fine, Hyojung unnie. And second, I'm a hacker, I just need a computer and desk somewhere quiet, I don't need physical training," Jiho stated. Firm and confident and not once caring about Yoobin's comment on that last bit _You kind of do,_ or Hyojung's hesitant question _When was the last time you practiced with a an actual trainer, Jiho?_

With an actual trainer? Years ago. But with a punching bag in the local gym, while anger and loneliness swelled in her heart? More often than Jiho would like to admit.

Jiho did not want to tell Hyojung that as well, not only because she was trying to move on, but also because Shiah arrived and Jiho was supposedly still upset with her.

"We'll leave you to it," Hyojung concluded when she noticed Shiah, who tried to ruffle Yoobin's hair -- the younger girl escaped her reach, the corners of her lips turned up in what looked like a happy smile. And Shiah, well, Shiah had a smile on her face, too. A beautiful smile that almost embarrassed Jiho with Hyojung.

Jiho managed to focus on what Hyojung was saying. "Do well, okay? You need to be fit in case you were needed in field missions," she finished, all smiling and excited and already leaving, probably so that Jiho would not have the chance to complain further.

Jiho complained anyway. To Shiah, as the silence was disturbed only with fading footsteps and dim voices. "This is really a waste of time, shouldn't we focus on searching for what had been stolen from Shield? And I know how to fight." She folded her arms as if to affirm her position.

"You do remember how our first meeting went, right?" Shiah asked, she wasn't even dressed in comfortable clothes for training. _Why was she always formal and good-looking?!_

That sparked a memory in Jiho's head, several memories to be exact, which should pass without igniting familiar warmth to pool in her stomach because she was done with being weakened by Shiah's presence. _Jiho had promised herself this._

"I saw your tattoo, I was looking for Shield, remember that?" Jiho answered with a huff, and succeeded at getting a grip on her provoked feelings. "You know what," Jiho spoke again as soon as the thought whispered in her head, her eyes fixated on Shiah's amused ones. "Let's do this. You might learn how to not lose your gun so easily." Jiho liked what she saw in those confident irises, and she hated that she liked the tiny smirk Shiah gave her, that her knots twisted in her stomach because of that smirk. "Maybe you should change, I wouldn't want to ruin your perfect suit."

Jiho realized what she had said in sync with a shaky beat of her heart and Shiah tilting her head. "Oh, it sounds to me like you want an encore?"

This wasn't how it played in her head, and burning heat in her cheeks and a stuttering answer definitely were not how she wanted to retort. "What--No! That's-- that's not--" Jiho huffed, closing her eyes for a second as the sound of Shiah's calm laughter sent a tremble to her heart.

"I'm just joking with you, Jiho."

_Okay, from now on, she would not let Shiah's presence affect her. Promise!_

When Jiho opened her eyes again, Shiah attacked. Her smile? beautiful and full of smug, quickly replaced by pursed lips and determination shining in her eyes.

Jiho dodged her punches like she had seen them coming in slow motion. Not to her surprise, though, after all she had trained with the best for most of her life.

 

***

 

"You are doing great," Hyojung told her. One cotton wipe in her hand to mend the cut on Jiho's eyebrow, and a worried look on her face.

"Doing great hurts."

Jiho would have folded her hands or even ended this check-up Hyojung insisted on because she just wanted to lie down and rest, but even that she was too exhausted to do, so she let Hyojung treat her bruises from the sparring sessions and hoped there would be a mission taking Shiah away for a few days.

"I think she hates me and this is her way of annoying me."

Hyojung scoffed. "She doesn't hate you, Jiho-yah. Times have changed, it's more dangerous now with all these different worlds being closer to each other than ever." Hyojung's touch was tender, the look in her eyes even more. "You need to learn everything that could protect you if you're going to be part of this."

It was quiet in Shield's infirmary, which was strange because Jiho was sure she had done great to Shiah, too, so why was she the only one in pain?

Another thought rang loudly in Jiho's head, however. "What is this exactly, unnie?" She asked, and waited for Hyojung to look at her. "What am I supposed to be doing here?"

"What do you want to do, Jiho?" Hyojung spoke gently, so gently that the coolness of the too-white infirmary was almost gone, that the sting from the cut near her eye was almost gone. "What do you want to do in Shield?"

Hyojung did not state the obvious: hacking their way into the bad guys' lairs, diving into the virtual world for anything that might be to Shield's interest. All the stuff that could be done with a keyboard and a screen.

Hyojung spoke about purpose, and not only did Jiho think she had already known the answer since the moment she joined, but Hyojung just made it sound less scary with her lingering, soft smile.

Jiho couldn't say it out loud, though, feeling too small and too out of place. Could she really protect the world, the worlds, like her mother did? Was she strong enough and brave?

Jiho sighed and lowered her head. Without demanding a word more, Hyojung caressed her head and finished her task in comfortable silence.

 

***

 

Jiho ended up surprising herself as the training sessions continued for the week. Their groans and short, quickened breaths were usually the only sounds that filled the hall, and their blood splattered in tiny drops on the mat, but Jiho gave no mind to any of that, nor to the ache settling in her knuckles and joints, aiming to not lose yet another match.

Jiho dodged Shiah's unrestrained attacks and kept giving ones of her own, driven by the need to prove something she wasn't even sure what it was, or to whom.

That last bit pushed Jiho to punch harder, to drop and sweep the floor with one leg. She almost caught Shiah's foot, but Shiah seemed to have the same skill of predicting the attacks. Albeit more precise than Jiho's.

It went on like this until strands of Shiah's hair fell down to frame her face beautifully, until Shiah's sweat became nothing more than a distracting sheen.

Jiho lost her small streak then, she stumbled on her foot, and Shiah was instantly upon her.

But unlike the first time something similar happened, Jiho did not need Shield's attention toward something fearful and supernatural. She got a good grip and flipped them both, surprising Shiah in the process. And herself, again.

Neither one of them said it out loud, but Jiho knew that this session was over because Shiah did nothing to push her off.

Her hair was stuck to her forehead and her cheeks were flushed. Her chest heaved for a second, her breath brushed Jiho's skin while her irises remained hidden behind her eyelids, but it was her hand that weakened Jiho. Her hands were firm while she held her, fingers digging into Jiho's flesh in a sudden way that drew a gasp that Jiho thought was too loud. Embarrassing.

It was the closeness again, the heat it ignited to sear through Jiho's veins and pool in her stomach. Jiho tried to get up, fearing she was making Shiah uncomfortable, but Shiah's hands kept her right where she was.

Jiho's heart beat faster, her hands were trembling even after she rested them on the mat near Shiah's head while her heat rose, bringing all sort of scenarios to run wildly in Jiho's head until there was a soft nudge on her waist, and Shiah was gazing at her as she adjusted into a sitting position all at once.

"So easily distracted," Shiah said in a low voice, her breath brushing Jiho's skin.

"I just won," Jiho replied, but realized late that Shiah was merely whispering a thought.

"Exactly. _You_ won." The look in Shiah's eyes was unmistakably soft, flickering with welcoming shimmer. The space between them was small, tangled limbs and entwined warmth.

In her shock, Jiho did not register that Shiah was standing up and leaving until the cold ensuing her departure caught Jiho in its cruel chill, until the older agent spoke again. "You'll finish training with Yoobin."

It was the right thing to do, the most mature thing to do considering their acknowledged attraction.

Jiho did not want it.


End file.
